chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Chowder's Catering Company (episode)
Chowder's Catering Company is the ninth episode of Season 2 of Chowder and the twenty-eighth episode overall. Synopsis Chowder secretly starts his own catering company for a bunch of dirty, trash-dwelling vermin. Plot Chowder makes a disgusting sandwich called Foof N' Scoops which nobody likes (it makes Mung super sick and start vomiting), so Mung and Shnitzel make him throw it away. At the trash can, he meets a small, black, puffy creature who likes the sandwich--Chowder names the creature Kevin. He brings Kevin to the catering company to which Mung and Shnitzel immediately tell him to remove it from the premises as its extremely filthy. Chowder decides to go behind Mung's back and start his own miniature catering company after Kevin tells his comrades about Chowder's food. Shnitzel finds out about the secret catering company and is about to tell Mung, but Chowder hits him in the head with a frying pan and throws him into a pickle barrel. He does the same with Mung and Truffles when he fears that they're also a threat to his business and stuffs them both into the same barrel as Shnitzel. A trapped Mung wondered how these events occurred. The creatures attempt to throw them into a bottomless pit, known as the Wonder Hole, but Chowder realizes that his friends are more important to him than his dreams, so he throws his beloved Foof N' Scoops into the pit, never to see it again, and tells the creatures to shoo. He then frees Mung and the others and apologizes for his actions. Mung tells Chowder that he should scold Chowder and turn him over to the police but he's too proud, to Chowder and Shnitzel's shock. Mung explains Chowder has proven that he can cook and run a Catering Company all on his own. Mung makes a comment that, someday, all of them might work for him one day. Hearing this causes Shnitzel to throw himself into the pit. Quotes Chowder: Pleeease. Mung: No Chowder. Chowder:(turns into a womam) Pretty Please. Mung: WHAT THE- Trivia * Chowder is literal when he says he put a lot of heart(s) into his Foof N' Scoops. * This episode is well-known for making references to various shows. These references go in order of when they were made: ** If you look closely at the Foof N' Scoops, you can see a white sleeve of a t-shirt with a blue stripe. That shirt sleeve bears a close resemblance to Billy's shirt from the show The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. ** When Chowder says "Pretty please?" to Mung, his voice sounds quite similar to Ms. Bellum's from The Powerpuff Girls. ** When Chowder is trying to convince Mung to give his Foof N' Scoops a chance, he sings the short jingle, "They're magically Fooflicious!"Chowder: But I know customers will want to eat my Foof N' Scoops! ♪ They're magically Fooflicious! ♪ This is a reference to Lucky Charms cereal and its tagline, "They're magically delicious!" ** When Chowder says "No food for you!", he is parodying the Seinfeld episode, "The Soup Nazi", when a man who serves soup denies soup to George, saying "No soup for you! NEXT!." This has also been parodied on the show, "Ben 10: Alien Force." * This is the first time we see a puppet version of Chowder within an episode. * Chowder's head unnaturally turning 180 degrees is a reference to "The Exorcist." * Error: Chowder says what falls into the Wonder Hole never comes back, however, Shnitzel falls into it and is seen the next episode. References Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes